Bodhi
|} Der Asiatische Elefantenbulle Bodhi lebt im Denver Zoo in Colorado (USA). Bodhi wurde am 16.04.2004 als erstes lebendes Elefantenkalb im Columbus Zoo and Aquarium in Ohio geboren, wo er auch aufgewachsen ist. Seine Mutter ist die im Zoo Ramat Gan geborene Phoebe, die 2002 allein aus einer Gruppe im kanadischen African Lion Safaripark in den Columbus Zoo gekommen war. Zurück ließ sie dort ihre Schwester Lilly, deren Tochter Piccolina und ihren damals erst zweijährigen Sohn George (Sohn von Calvin†). In Ohio wurde sie dann von dem dortigen, 2010 gestorbenen Zuchtbullen Coco† gedeckt. Ihr erster gemeinsamer Nachwuchs war damit Bodhi. Bodhi wuchs in der Gruppe der Elefanten im Columbus Zoo auf. In der Zeit vor seiner Abgabe nach Denver wurde er von den Kühen getrennt gehalten. Während seiner Zeit in Ohio wurde auch sein jüngerer Bruder Beco geboren, der noch bei seiner Mutter lebt. Bereits im Columbus Zoo hatte Bodhi seine erste Musth-Phase. thumb|left|335 px|Bye Bye Bodhi Der junge Bulle wurde im November 2011 auf die Reise geschickt und traf am 03.11.2011 im Denver Zoo ein. Bei seiner Ankunft lebten dort die älteren Kühe Mimi† und Dolly († 3.9.16). Schon Anfang 2012 wurde dann die neue Elefantenanlage Toyota Elephant Passage eröffnet, die mit etwa 4 Hektar die größte Anlage des Zoos ist und insgesamt 12 Elefanten beheimaten kann. Dabei scheint insbesondere die Bullenhaltung im Blick zu sein, da von bis zu acht Bullen dort gehalten werden können. So kam auch am 25. Januar 2012 gleich mit dem älteren Groucho ein weiterer Bulle in den Zoo. Da Mimi† bereits im Oktober 2012 starb, wurde zwei Monate später mit Kimbo† eine weitere Kuh nach Denver geholt. Bodhi ist offenbar als künftiger Zuchtbulle vorgesehen, der die genetische Vielfalt der nordamerikanischen Zucht erweitern soll. Dabei ist in Denver auch die Mitwirkung bei künstlicher Befruchtung in Form einer Samenbank geplant. Im Sommer 2013 traf dann auch Bodhi'''s jüngerer Cousin Budi in Denver ein, ein Sohn von Phoebes Bruder Alexander. Budi wurde im Zoo Dublin geboren und erhielt in Denver den neuen Namen "Billy". Am 8 Oktober 2018 wurden die beiden Jungbullen Chuck und Jake der kanadischen African Lion Safari nach Denver überstellt. Auf dem unteren Video sind alle fünf Bullen zu sehen. Der 15-jährige '''Bodhi hat scheinbar den 48-jährigen Groucho schon an Schulterhöhe überholt. Billy ist zwar etwas größer als die beiden Neuankömmlinge, die Neuen arbeiten allerdings zusammen. Weblinks *Bodhi at Denver Zoo, Eintrag mit Foto auf www.elephant.se. *Bodhi, Columbus Zoo, Fotos und Familiengeschichte auf www.showmeelephants.com. *Bodhi the Asian Elephant to Move Out West, Ankündigung der Abgabe von Bodhi durch den Columbus Zoo auf www.colszoo.org. *Meet Bodhi, the Denver Zoo's first male elephant: Bring on the green weenie!, Artikel zum neuen Bullen in Denver auf blogs.westword.com. *Denver Zoo new home for 7-year-old male elephant, weiterer Bericht mit Video zu Bodhis Ankunft in Denver auf www.denverpost.com. *Toyota Elephant Passage: Denver Zoo's New Asian-Tropics Themed Exhibit Opens Today (PHOTOS), Bericht mit Video zur Eröffnung der neuen Anlage im Zoo Denver auf www.huffingtonpost.com. *Bodhi's 9th Birthday, Fotos auf www.facebook.com. * Video der fünf Bullen, Begrüßung von Chuck und Jake Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Zoogeburt Kategorie:Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika Kategorie:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Kategorie:Ohio Kategorie:Colorado Kategorie:Denver Zoo